myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch2.4 Chika Comes Home and Dinner
*The minute Jason & Taley enter their house, they see smoke coming from the kitchen* J: What’s going on? A: We were cooking dinner for you two and... C: ...and Chika forgot to check the oven. *looks worried* J: It’s alright. *kneels down beside Chika* You know, you’re cute when you’re upset. C: Onii-chan...?! At least the dessert Chika made is ok! J: I’m sure it’ll be delicious! I’ll go get something for everyone and be back later. *heads back out* T: Chi-chan, did you enjoy being at Josh’s? *hugging C* C: Even though Chika missed everyone, she really had fun working at Onii-Josh’s café. It’s closed right now, though. *explains through her POV what happened* T: Oh my, I hope Josh is alright. It seems you had a busy day! *Chika puts finishing touches on dessert* T: Luvi-chan, should we tell Jason what we talked about? A: *nods* T: Ok, during dinner we’ll talk. ---------------- J: *walks in with dinner* Wow, you guys look nice. C: Onii-chan... *blushes* T: Alluvia and I need to talk with you about something and we both wanted to wear outfits we knew you'd like. J: T-thanks. I do really like them. T: Chi-chan is an important member of our family and we feel it concerns her, too. J: *sits down at table* T: We know one day you will have more of us to take care of, but just don't know when that day will come. A: ...and if she's not selfish with Master, Alluvia will learn to love her as much as she loves her sisters. T: Alluvia is right. She and I have come to an understanding. We will never fight over you again. We'll also try our best to accept and love any new sisters we may have. J: How do you know you won't get a brother? T: Jason... *sarcasm* We know you too well for that... J: Yes you do! *chuckles* I know I love all you girls very much. It means so much to me that you two feel the way you do. You've grown so much... T: It's only because of your love for us, Jason. If only all of us had masters as caring and as kind as you have been to us. A: Yes... *nods in agreement* C: Even Chika feels this way! J: Chika? C: *walks over, hugs and kisses J on the cheek* It's ok. Chika knows Onii-chan is also her master. Chika feels the same way as her big sisters and will always share Onii-chan. She has never been jealous... *Jason exchanges glances with the other girls as he kisses Chika on top of her head* J: But you're not... C: Hmm? J: If you're done w/dinner, why don't you go ahead & take your bath & get ready for bed. C: Ok Onii-chan! *forever cheerful, Chika obeys Jason and goes to take her bath* J: She's not supposed to remember... A: Master? T: Maybe it has something to do with your meeting with Josh? J: Maybe. I'll clean up. You two go ahead and get baths with Chika. *kisses each on the cheek and watches them walk away* J: I do love them... *Jason finishes cleaning & lays back on couch. While thinking about the day's events, he drifts off to sleep. After finishing their baths and getting ready for bed, the girls find Jason asleep on the couch* C: Should we wake Onii-chan? T: No, let him sleep. It's been a long day for him and tomorrow could be another. A: Alluvia will get a blanket... *Alluvia gently pulls the blanket over Jason and they all go to bed.* Category:Blog posts